Le rouge c'est ta couleur
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Wade n'en revient pas que Ironbuddy se soit retiré du métier. Et que ce soit un tout jeune gosse qui le remplace (un gosse qui lui a piqué son costume, nanméo ! Ils ne respectent rien !) : bref il va essayer d'en savoir plus. (et se résoudre à jeter sa collection de tacos décomposés.) Storyline de Lucioles en POV Deadpool à partir de son apparition (chap 13), léger Spideypool
1. Introduction

Ceci est la storyline de la Frostiron "Pureté des Lucioles Mortes" en POV Deadpool à partir de son apparition, ce qui me permet d'introduire du léger Spideypool absent de l'original (pour Callisto. Fuis très chère !). Remerciez Laukaz pour ce truc (you see how I love you ?) (but you'll always love Wade more) (*sob*) et Kaneko pour la proposition.

Cette fic peut être lue indépendemment de l'autre, sachez juste que Tony a quitté les Avengers pour élever son fils quasi adoptif dans un coin perdu de l'Ohio (curieux, hein ? Non, vous êtes tous des initiés ? Ok)

Les voix dans la tête de Wade sont en **gras** et _italique_ , la mienne en souligné.

Allez, entrez dans la tête d'un taré immortel. Bon voyage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wade Wilson prit une grande inspiration.

Il en avait juste eu envie. Il aurait été un être humain lambda, c'eut été une trèèès mauvaise idée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir confondu son inhalateur avec un pot d'échappement.

 **-Moi je préfère l'hélium, ça fait une voix trop cool. Entre Justin Bieber et un hamster à capuche.**

 _-Je ne vois toujours pas la différence entre les deux, et tu avais promis de m'expliquer._

Pas qu'un air dégueulasse ferait quelque chose à _ses_ poumons. Ses poumons il les vend au marché noir quand il est dans la dèche.

 **-Personnellement je pense que l'air pur serait encore pire pour nous à cause de la pourriture ambulante qu'est notre organisme.**

 _-Elle est drôlement longue ta phrase mec._

Il avait eu un tuyau comme quoi Whirlwind et Bulldozer se faisaient une descente en ville. Décapiter l'un ou l'autre lui ferait un peu de cash.

 **-Ouais, parce que y'a plus de sirop d'érable pour les choux de bruxelles !**

 _-Ni de ketchup pour les pancakes !_

-Domino m'a dit qu'en vrai ça a meilleur goût en inversant, finit par commenter Deadpool, cherchant des yeux ses tickets restaurants sur pattes

 _-Beurk ! Elle veut nous empoisonner cette fille !_

 **-Le cyanure ça a bon goût.**

-Bélier et Ballerine arrivent, on se concentre.

 **-Comme le jus de tomates !**

 _-J'ai la dalle, on arrête de parler de bouffe !_

-En parlant de tomates, les voilà, commenta Wade en observant l'arrivée sanglante des deux super-villains en plein embouteillage. Quelles combis de merde.

 **-Yup, un potiron et un poireau !**

 _-On arrête avec la bouffe, je plaisante pas !_

-Vous savez quoi, on la ferme et on va cueillir le blé de nos futurs tacos, ordonna Deadpool en dégainant ses sabres.

 _ **-A la serpe !**_

Wade allait sauter quand il rendit compte qu'il n'était pas excatement au rez-de-chaussée. Aussi il fit d'élégants moulinets des bras pour reprendre son équilibre.

-Vous savez quoi, on va prendre l'ascenseur.

 _-J'aurais pas dit mieux._

 **-Petits joueurs !**

-Je n'ai jamais essayé d'embrocher une armoire à glace avec des fractures, mais c'est pour une prochaine : je crève vraiment la dalle.

 **-Au pire on vend un foie au lieu de se casser le cul.**

Le mercenaire stoppa au milieu du toit.

-Ah mais oui.

 _-Les gars, c'est quoi qu'on entend ?_

-J'en ai marre des faire des allers-retours, grommela Wade en retournant sur le bord.

 **-Spiderman !** s'extasia une voix.

-Wowowow ! s'exclama Deadpool. C'est louche. Il doit y avoir un autre gentil pas loin, fit-il en scrutant la rue, abritant ses yeux de sa paume. Tiens, bim ! Femme araignée en cuir noir sexy à 11 heures !

 _-Il est quatorze heures mec, pas onze._

 **-Ça veut dire qu'elle vient du passé ?**

-En vrai je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. C'était presque sensé. Allez, on descends avant que le pirate mette ses sales pattes gouvernementales dessus ! fit-il en se précipitant vers la cabine d'accès.

Rendu au quarante-et-unième étage, il appela l'ascenseur.

 _-On a eu raison, on serait de la soupe à morceaux si on avait sauté !_

 **-AHA ! Tu as parlé de nourriture ! Tu as perdu, comme la loque que tu es!**

-Il en met du temps ce truc, gromella encoreWade, on est à New York, pas dans un bidonville du Niger, on devrait avoir un ascenseur correct !

 _-Stéréotype répréhensible détecté._

 **-Demande d'excuse reçue, comprise et ignorée.**

 _-Affaire classée._

Deadpool se frappa les mains pour le high-five mental -qui se faisait rare ces temps-ci- tandis que l'ascenseur bippait.

-Enfiiiin ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant d'un pas sautillant.

Il appuya sur le zéro.

 _-Le code dit que si l'ascenseur s'arrête, on ne doit pas tuer les OC qui essayent d'y entrer_ , fit la voix numéro deux, qui se matérialisa en un chibi flottant à lunettes feuilletant l'épais Règles pour Deadpool quand il se Tape l'Incruste dans une Fiction.

 **-Tellement pas fun.**

-Y'a une colonne "attentat à la pudeur" ? s'enquit Wade.

 _-Négatif._

 **-Tellement plus fun !**

Quand l'ascenseur ralentit pour s'arrêter au 18ème étage, le mercenaire tourna le dos à la porte, se pencha et se mit à twerker avec énergie. Le cri d'outrage et le silence gêné qui précéda la fermeture des portes l'informa de sa réussite.

 _-Plus on va faire de conneries, plus le volume va s'épaissir_ , nota plaintivement la voix après un moment.

 **-Tu sais le code c'est plus une sorte de guide en fait...**

 _-On est des vraies canailles, des maudits pirates !_

 **-Trinquons mes jo-**

-On fait comme les tomates les gars, d'accord ? fit Deadpool tandis que l'affichage annonçait la niveau 0.

 **-Triple concentré de tomates !**

Au signal sonore et à l'ouverture des portes, le mercenaire sortit et contempla le chaos qui régnait dans le hall, où les types en costard et les femmes en tailleur hésitaient entre observer le combat extérieur par les vitres ou bien se mettre à l'abri dans les coins. Lui colla son nez aux portes vitrées, essayant de comprendre la situation malgré un épais nuage de poussière soulevé par Whrilwind. Il aperçut deux silhouettes floues comploter, puis la plus mince courir par la gauche, et la plus large, Bulldozer, attaquer Captain America et Hawkeye apparus dans son champ de vision.

 **-Oooh des renforts pour les Araignées !**

 _-Abruti, ils sont tous dans la même team !_

 **-Spidey ne fait plus du solo ?**

 _-Non, Stark s'est retiré et il lui succède !_

 **-Eeeeh, pourquoi on a pas été recrutés nous ?! Discrimination, j'appelle la Halde !**

-Allez les gars, tacos ce soir ! Fit Wade en prenant les portes automatiques.

 _-Potiron ne fait pas le poids face au fessier étoilé et au piaf, lui et Poireau vont échanger d'adversaires !_

-Alors on va lui sauter dessus comme une lycéenne sexy ! annonça Wade en se mettant à courir sur le trottoir de gauche, caché par les voitures arrêtée et sabres dégainés.

Il vit au loin Spiderman et la Veuve maîtriser Whirlwind, sans doute un peu trop facilement, et entendit derrière lui le cri d'avertissement de Captain America. Alors qu'il était vraiment prêt et que Bulldozer allait le dépasser d'une seconde à l'autre pour écraser la jeune recrue, il sauta sur une voiture arrêtée, puis sur une camionnette, et sauta en criant « YOLO ». Il commença à retomber avant même que sa cible ne soit sous lui mais elle se glissa sous lui juste à temps pou recevoir ses katanas jusqu'à la garde. Il s'appuya au manche de ses sabres pour ne pas basculer en avant sous l'effet du freinage, mais se trouva plutôt doué, surfant sur la rue sur un gros tas de muscles jusqu'à l'épuisement de l'inertie.

 **-Youuuuhou !**

 _-Ca c'est de l'éclate !_

-J'adore cette planche de surf ! commenta-t-il pour lui-même. Je vais l'empailler et l'emmener à Honolulu, se promit-il.

-Wade Wilson, nom de dieu, lui cria la Veuve et il se sentit content de lui.

 **-Toujours là pour toi babe !**

 _-Tu peux nous la refaire dans un endroit plus intime dès que ça te tente !_

Mais elle s'était déjà désintéressé de lui et était agenouillée près du mutant écrabouillé. Deadpool se pencha et lui trouva bonne mine. 'Fin au masque, du moins, qui était intact, ce qui était bon signe.

-Ca va Spidey ? s'enquit-il. Je t'ai sauvé les miches pas vrai ?

Mais le gamin ne répondait pas, et la Veuve faisait son rapport dans son oreillette, commentant son arrivée et les blessures de la tête de toile.

-Meuh non, il va bien, protesta le mercenaire en sautant à terre pour l'observer de plus près.

Ses bras étaient dégagés, apparemment sans blessure grave, sans doute n'avait-il râpé que le dos tout comme Bulldozer avait le haut des cuisses ensanglanté.

-Ah, quoique, aggrava-t-il, il a tâché la rue sur approximativement… dix mètres, ça va être chiant à nettoyer, fit-il en protégeant ses yeux de sa main pour mieux évaluer. Heureusement que c'est qu'un texte ! continua-t-il.

 _-On est sur une page web, ça passe._

 **-Ça passe même easy.**

-Wade, ferme-la et aide-moi à le bouger, ordonna la rousse en empoignant l'épaule ultra musclée et orange de Bulldozer.

 **-Elle nous demande un truc, c'est notre chance !**

-J'ai le droit de coucher avec toi si je le fais ? tenta Deadpool.

Mais le stalker de la Veuve s'approchait en lui lançant un salut injurieux et Wade dut abandonner sa drague.

 _-Il crève de jalousie le pauvre ! Balance-lui un truc méchant !_

-Salut roi de la friendzone, l'apostropha le mercenaire, tu files un coup de main ou tu observes d'un oeil perçant ?

 **-C'était censé être méchant ça ?**

 _-Ouuuuch selon lui ça l'était !_

Wade laissa passer le coup de pied de l'archer dans ses parties intimes, parce que ce geste signifiait que a) :

 _-S'il est violent, c'est qu'il nous trouve dangereux._

 **-donc b) il nous trouve sexy.**

 _-Et quiconque nous trouve sexy ne mérite pas de se retrouver avec un visage semblable à un fajitas ouvert._

 **-Longue phrase !**

 _-Yeah mon pote !_

Deadpool frappa à nouveau dans ses mains avant d'empoigner le corps de Bulldozer, ce que les quatre super-héros prirent pour une auto-motivation tout à fait normale.

-De notre coté, annonça le soldat juste après son arrivée.

 _-Oh merde, on a pas fait chier Captain pureté !_

 **-Ne panique pas, ça peut encore se rattraper !**

-Un, continua l'Avenger, deux...

-Pourquoi ce serait de _ton_ coté ? asséna Deadpool en lâchant tout.

-Mec, j'ai mal putain ! se plaignit la nouvelle recrue écrasée.

 _-Euuuh les gros mots !_

 **-Encore un que Colossus et Captain America n'auront pas !**

 **-** Oh, il jure ! D'accord, de ton coté coupain. Un, deux... Quatre !

Le corps de Bulldozer bascula -mais _comment_ allait-il le transporter ?-, libérant Spiderman, qui retira son masque et laissa tomber sa tête nue sur le bitume, les yeux fermés. Dévoré par la curiosité, Wade s'approcha et le fixa.

 _-...Il a pas vingt ans ce gosse !_ s'étrangla la voix tandis que l'adolescent criait de surprise.

-Bravo ! s'exclama Wade d'un ton sarcastique et théâtral. C'est du joli ! Vous les recrutez au berceau maintenant ! Et après on s'étonne que ça meure vite.

Deadpool eut un sourire satisfait et totalement intérieur en contemplant les expressions exaspérées des gentils. Il aimait tellement faire ça.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil sur l'araignée, et nom de nom qu'elle était jeune. S'il postait une photo, plus personne ne pourrait dire que lui avait copié sur la tenue de Spiderman, c'était l'inverse ! Le rouge c'était _sa_ couleur _à lui_ , nom d'une nonne stripteaseuse !

-...tu as eu le malheur de rencontrer Deadpool, finissait Natasha.

Il réagit à son nom et décrivit une élégante courbette :

-Le tombeur de ses dames. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas si tu as des couilles et que tu tombes sous mon charme quand même.

 _-Bon, si on veut rentrer chez les Avengers pour prendre des photos de Natasha et Steve sous la douche, on doit sympathiser !_

-T'as un numéro ou quoi que ce soit ? reprit Wade.

 _-Stop, on s'y prend mal, il le prend pour de la drague à son air paniqué !_

 **-Bah, c'est pas ça le but ?**

-Ok Wade, lui dit Steve pour l'éloigner de Peter, merci pour ton aide, je suppose qu'on te laisse Bulldozer ?

-Trop aimable captain, répondit Wade en balançant négligemment ses bras, j'avais justement plus aucune thune pour les donuts, et ce steak vaut trois mille balles.

 _-Whirlwind vaut plus cher mais il est plus chiant à embrocher._

 **-Il nous faudrait une pelleteuse, nan ?**

-Quelqu'un a vu une pelleteuse dans le coin pour le bouger ? reprit-il pour l'ensemble des Vengeurs.

-Démerde-toi l'affreux.

- **Popopo !**

 _-C'est bas d'attaquer sur le physique ! J'appelle la Halde !_

-Bon, dit Deadpool pour lui-même, on va le décapiter au pire.

Il poussa du pied le corps pour retirer les sabres du dos, et commença à attaquer la nuque.

 **-C'qu'est bien avec le post-mortem, nota la voix à mi-course, c'est que ça gicle pas partout.**

-Ça, c'est fait, ponctua Deadpool en attrapant la tête par une oreille.

 _-Les méchants devraient se faire pousser les cheveux, c'est tellement plus pratique pour les tenir._

 **-C'est clair.**

-Doonc, s'incrusta Wade auprès de Natasha, Stark est parti et Spidey le remplace ?

-Pas que je me plaigne, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, éluda-t-elle.

-J'tournais un film. Tu sais ce que c'est, toi qu'est dans chaque Marvel à te taper une personne différente.

Elle haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, puis échangea un regard rapide avec ses coéquipiers.

 **-Mayday, mayday.**

 _-Quatrième mur en approche !_

 **-On se replie !**

-AHEM, je veux dire que j'avais une mauvaise grippe. Terrible. Des mois au lit. J'y ai laissé tous mes organes. Quatre fois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il eut un discret soupir de soulagement.

-Pourquoi Stark est parti ? s'enquit-il.

Steve toussa.

-La fatigue, il a failli se blesser gravement en mission y'a quelques temps, alors il préfère se retirer.

Wade fronça les sourcils.

-Naaan, Tony construirait trois armures et descendrait le double de bouteilles de whisky hors d'âge avant d'être "fatigué". ...Tu me caches un truc captain étoilé, asséna-t-il, yeux plissés et index accusateur.

-Je crois que les agents de police ne vont pas te laisser avec cette tête, bafouilla le super-soldat, alors tu ferais mieux de...

-Je peux pas partir, j'ai pas le numéro de- SPIDEYY ! cria-t-il d'un ton affligé en voyant la moto partir dans un vrombrissement de moteur.

-Bon, allez Wade, pas qu'on t'aime pas, répéta Natasha, mais tu dois partir.

-Je m'en vais. Mais rappelle-moi si mon gros flingue te manque.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les pommettes du captain rougir légèrement et Natasha démentir énergiquement avant de partir d'un pas dançant, balançant sa récompense d'avant en arrière.

-Une bonne chose de faite !

 **-TACOS**

 _-TACOS_

-Wade, tu sais quoi faire pour faire plaisir à Laukaz ?

-Je sais, râla le mercenaire en sautant de voiture en voiture, je récupère le numéro de Peter.

-Génial. Maintenant tu dis au revoir aux lecteurs et leur demandes de laisser une review.

-Au revoir aux lecteurs et leur demandes de laisser une review.


	2. Nuit irlandaise

C'est fou ce que ça me détend. Happy St Patrick !

Chaton appartient à LaukazTheLab, je le lui emprunte parce qu'elle va me piquer Luke. N'hésitez pas à lire toutes ses fics, mais mon coup de coeur du moment c'est **Les Cercles de l'Enfer** , avec un dark!spidey du feu de dieu.

Playlist : Flogging Molly - Kiss my Irish Ass

Camille - Vous

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deadpool était un léger poil bourré. Mais alors un tout p'tit peu. On aurait même pu dire qu'il n'était que pompette. Les voix, par contre, elles elles étaient couchées ivres mortes sous la table. Mais y avait-il une table dans son cerveau ? Il y avait des farfadets, des éléphants et des saxophones, alors s'il n'y avait pas de table, il était urgent de faire des aménagements, ou d'aller chez Ikea.

Hips.

Il était dans un chouette bar irlandais où les clients barbus commençaient à se monter sur la gueule. Son moment préféré, qui arrivait à certaines soirées, c'était quand quelqu'un volait pour aller s'éclater dans le grand miroir. C'était le pied total.

Il avait mis une fausse barbe rousse avec laquelle il se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage (si elle avait encore été en état, l'une des voix aurait répliqué que tout le monde ou presque le regardait bizarrement) et lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Bon point, c'tait chouette, rhalala.

Rhalala...

Bon d'accord, il était bourré.

Il se dit qu'il allait faire prendre l'air frais à sa jolie barbe synthétique trempée de bière dégueulasse.

Quelle horreur le synthétique, c'fou c'que ça gratte, songea-t-il en prenant la porte de derrière. Il la retira et remit son masque en jetant négligemment la postiche sur une poubelle.

Il fit quelques pas, mais fut pris de culpabilité. Il lui semblait entendre les pleurs des faux poils roux.

Il fit un rapide demi-tour et courut vers la bonne à ordure.

-Pardoooon ! s'écria-t-il en serrant la postiche dans ses bras. T'es très jolie tu sais ? Si j'était barbosexuel, j'hésiterais pas une seconde de plus à t'emballer ! Je le suis pas mais je tenais à te le dire !

Main dans les poils, ils repartirent gaiement, réconciliés.

Il sautilla un long moment et arriva près du fleuve. Là, il s'assit parce que le fleuve avait tendance à couler à la veticale, par moments, puis en diagonale, 'fin pas ce qu'il se passait habituellement quoi. Donc il s'assit (ça va tu suis ?)

La nuit était assourdissante. Les flaxons, les boîtes de nuit, les bébé canards qui cherchaient leur mère, les crissements de pneus, les rugissements de moteur...

WOWOWOW

Rembibonnage. Ribenbonnnage. REMBOBINAGE, voilà.

Un _bébé canard_ ?

 **-C'est s-s-si mignon et triste *hips!* à la fois**

 _-D-d-devenons sa maman !_

-L-la ferme les voix, bégaya Wade, ça se trouve c'est qu'une hallucination.

Il se pencha au dessus de l'eau, rétablit son équilibre précaire avec ses bras mais il ne dut son salut qu'à la barbe postiche qui le tira en arrière. Il l'étreignit pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé de l'eau glacée, puis décida de s'allonger sur le quai pour moins de risque, plus de sécurité, en vrai le truc chiant qu'il respectait que quand il était bourré et donc trop maladroit pour faire autrement.

Donc il s'allongea (tu suis toujours ?), il s'allongea sur le bord du quai et le lampadaire pas loin lui éclaira l'évidence :

Un bébé canard cherchait sa mère. Jaune, un petit bec choupinou entrouvert laissant échapper un son aigu et adorable, il était trop mignon.

Wade resta perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester ébahi devant des choses mignonnes. Généralement soit il les explosait soit il couchait avec, mais aucune des deux solutions ne lui semblait acceptable présentement.

A part celle de la deuxième voix, celle qui avait réussi à faire passer son hoquet et qui continuait à supplier de devenir leur mère.

Mouais. Déjà attirer son attention pour qu'il cesse de faire des ronds dans l'eau, puis l'attraper

-Bébé canaaard... Merde comment on dit... Y'a un mot spécial.. Ca... ton.. AH, CHATON ! Chatooon ! Chaton viens voir maman !

Le chaton s'approcha en caquetant d'espoir.

-Oui, viens, je vais pas graisser ton foie. En faire du gras, foie. BREF.

Le chaton tentait d'atteindre ses mains mais elles étaient trop encore hautes. Wade s'appuya sur le bord d'une main, tendit l'autre : l'alcool fit le reste et même la barbe ne put le rattrapper. Le chaton s'enfuit en battant ses petites ailes, puis quand les remous s'apaisèrent, il revint, curieux et en manque d'affection.

Wade jaillit à la surface, se débattant et toussant.

-Aaah je me noie ! J'ai pieds mais ça fait trop d'eau ! hurla-t-il. Ce serait du whisky je dis pas, mais là c'est de l _'eau_ ! Eurk !

-Coincoincoin.

-Bon, se calma-t-il en cessant de s'agiter. Au moins on peut faire connaissance.

Il posa ses genoux au fond de l'eau. Ainsi seuls ses yeux dépassaient. Le chaton s'approcha en battant des ailes de manière enthousiaste. Ses petits yeux noirs se fermaient quand son bec s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper les caquètements. C'était irrésistiiible... Wade prit précautionneusement le caneton dans ses mains, et dit :

-Moi maman Deadpool. Toi Chaton.

-Coincoin !

-Tu aimes les tacos ?

-Coin.

Wade, pas mal dégrisé par son séjour dans ce qui n'était pas du whisky, parvint à rejoindre le bord d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le chaton, puis il récupéra la postiche folle d'inquiétude. Il la prit à deux mains et invita par de gentils mouvements de bras le chaton à s'y installer. Avec des coincoin de satisfaction, le bébé chat...

Ah mais non. Un chaton c'est un bébé chat. Pas un bébé canard. C'est différent, dans l'ordre des choses l'un bouffait l'autre. Comme les mutants immortels bouffent les tacos, et les tacos les bonbons au caramel pour avoir siii bon goût. Alors comment appelait-on le truc qui le prenait pour sa maman ?

Wade resta bien cinq minutes au bord de l'Hudson River, trempé jusqu'au os, sans pouvoir se rappeler comment désignait-on le bébé animal qui faisait son nid dans une fausse barbe irlandaise. Puis il secoua, et décida qu'il s'appellerait tout de même Chaton.

-Deadpool ? s'enquit une voix prudente dans la nuit.

Wade leva la tête. Une silhouette sortait de l'ombre. Une silhouette bleue et rouge.

-Spidey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je patrouille, répondit la jeune recrue. Pourquoi êtes-vous trempé ? demanda-t-il poliment... Est-ce un caneton dans vos mains ?

-AH MAIS VOILA, s'exclama Wade en faisant presque peur à l'araignée. UN CANETON, pas un chaton. C'est l'eau ça, ça me réussit pas l'eau.

Peter se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Natasha ne plaisantait pas sa "santé mentale fragile*tousse* inexistante *tousse*".

-Merci mon p'tit, lança Wade en posant une main humide sur l'épaule en combinaison. C'est pas dangereux de se promener tout seul le soir ?

Peter était presque frustré que l'autre ne puisse pas voir son sourcil sceptique.

-Je suis plutôt badass dans mon genre. C'est pour les autres que c'est dangereux.

-Si tu le dis, si tu le dis... Genre, si un type moche et baraqué te demande ton numéro, tu fais quoi ?

-C'est pas la situation présente ?

-Sauf pour le coté moche.

-Je vois.

-Donc, tu fais quoi ? fit-il d'un ton doucereux en appuyant son coude sur l'épaule musclée.

Wade reçut soudainement une toile sur le visage à poignet portant, et se débattit un instant avant de résoudre à prendre son caneton Chaton que d'une main pour enlever son masque.

Mais l'araignée avait disparue.

-Fais chier, marmonna-t-il. Va en falloir des chapitres avant que je les ai, ces dix chiffres... Et il me vouvoie toujours... Laisse des reviews sinon on en verra jamais le bout.


	3. LE NUMERO

Dans le chapitre seize de DLPDLM, on apprend que le Punisher, Frank Castle, a volé le téléphone de Spiderman au cours d'un affrontement. Ce chapitre est la version longue de la résolution de cette péripétie, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Il y a un petit crossover mais hey, Daredevil de Netflix me hante depuis un mois, et tu dois absolument te jeter dessus si c'est pas fait. D'accord ? Bonne lecture.

Lady gaga – Telephone

Hollywood undead – The Diary

Louis Prima –I'm just a gigolo & Ain't got nobody

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deadpool, les jambes sur le dossier de son canapé, sa tête en arrière, contemplait l'allégorie de Bagdad qu'était devenu son appartement. Après avoir dépassé la Tour de Boîtàpizza, on arrivait dans le quartier Canettdebière où habitait son cafard Kurt : plus loin c'était le Marais, où batifolait souvent Chaton dans la piscine en hauteur qu'était devenu son évier ; mais le quartier où c'était la dèche, pire encore qu'au Bangladesh, était la tour Hlm nommée Frijidair où on croisait les plus étranges individus, d'une rate congelée à un gang de bouteilles de bière en passant par un gorgonzola périmé et agressif.

Bref, c'était la dèche.

-Je m'ennuie mais j'ai la flemme de faire autre chose, gémit le mercenaire. J'ai envie de déménager en vrai. M'acheter un camping-car et vendre mes services au plus offrant. Un camping-car rempli de flingues et de chimichangas. Noon au pire je prends en otage Alonzo et sa camionette, et par un syndrome de Stocklohm douteux il me fait des chimichangas toute ma vie. Ouais, c'bon ça.

 **-Pas mal, pas mal.**

- _Mais Alonzo a bien soixante ans, non ? On pourrait s'offrir meilleure compagnie._

-Pas trop mal à regarder et qui fait bien à manger. C'est tout comme critère ?

 **-CONTORTIONNISTE**

 _-QUI JOUE DE LA CORNEMUSE_

 **-ET AVEUGLE**

-Ca commence à faire beaucoup là. Et j'ai une image louche de Al maintenant.

Trois coups à sa porte interrompèr-interrompa- interrompiren-non ça doit pas être ça- FIRENT DERAILLER son train de pensée, voilà, et jolie filature de la métaphore avec ça, digne des meilleures détectives : on est tranquille avec les figures de style pour trois paragraphes.

 **-C'est compliqué les figures de style. Imprononçables avec ça.**

 _-Qui frappe à la porte ?_

 **-Qui joue en première base ?**

Wade se leva, contourna la tour Slipçals sur la neuvième rue et alla ouvrir la porte. D'abord regarder dans le judas. Tiens appelait-on ça rapport à la balance de la Bible _mais qui frappe à la porte_ **mais qui joue en première base ?**

-Waaade ouvre. Maintenant.

Il s'exécuta et fit un clin d'œil à Clint.

-C'est important : Tu as vu le Punisher récemment ? s'enquit l'espion.

-Il y a deux jours. On coursait la même dealeuse. Il m'a filé trois balles dans la tête et quatre à elle, donc adieu la prime « cible vivante » et mon brushing. Pourquoi Patte d'alouette ?

Le vengeur ne corrigea même pas son pseudonyme, signe qu'il était vraiment inquiet.

-Natasha pensait que tu saurais où il est. Spiderman a un problème, Le Punisher lui a volé quelque chose de précieux.

-Aaattends je vais deviner ! Son slip Deadpool ? Son masque ? Nan, sa connexion internet : web, toile, araignée, tu suis ?

Clint à bout de nerfs s'autorisa à tirer une flèche dans le bas-ventre de Wade, puis après avoir pris une photo mentale de leur ami le plus exaspérant se tordant de douleur, il la retira du pied.

-Tu as mon attention pleine et entière, gémit le mercenaire sur son plancher.

-Téléphone volé. Informations confidentielles. Si tu les récupères et détruis toutes les copies, plein de fric pour ta bouffe.

-Mon frigo est plein à craquer, donc il te remercie pour l'attention mais il n'a besoin de rien. Tu me donnes quoi d'autre ?

Clint réarma son arc pour la forme mais Wade continua :

-L'inconvénient avec moi c'est que tu peux pas dire « La vie sauve », tu vas juste dégueulasser toutes tes flèches de mes intestins et mon dernier repas et je serai toujours aussi chiant et Spidey sans son téléphone. Donc, tu me donnes quoi ?

Retroussant le nez à la description, Clint soupira en baissant son arme et lâcha à contrecœur :

-Le titre de « vengeur consultant ».

-A ce prix-là, j'ai limite envie de vendre moi-même les infos.

-Raah c'est bon : ça et le numéro de Spidey. Le nouveau.

-Aaaah bah voilà ! Je savais qu'on allait s'entendre. Banco mon pote ! s'exclama-t-il en levant sa paume pour un high five.

-Toutes les copies, Wade, c'est important, insista Clint en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Il claqua la porte coupe-feu derrière lui et Deadpool baissa sa main. Aussitôt il referma sa porte, appuya sur le bouton on de la chaîne Hi-fi et commença sa chorégraphie de la Danse du Bonheur. Chaton le rejoignit en caquetant de joie et battant des ailes.

-Baby I'll call and I'll have your number aw if I can reach your TELEPHONE ! cria-t-il de joie. Bien bien bien ! Où est mon ami Frank ? Peut-être est-il temps de lui démonter la gueule et de demander pardon à Fisk et Matt après ? Bah oui ! Bah oui Wade !

- _The game is on !_ cria de joie Italie.

 **-Hey, we just met you, and we're crazy,** brailla Grèce.

 _-But here's your number,_

 ** _-SO WE'LL STALK YOU BABY !_**

-o-o-o-o-

-Tu as dû le faire ? s'enquit Natasha par communicateur.

-Oui, soupira Clint, revenant par les toits, Je sais que Peter s'est dit prêt à tout pour réparer son erreur, mais _ça_ !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Domino a accepté de jouer le jeu : elle textotera Wade en son nom. Tout est sous contrôle.

-Tu me rassures, souffla-t-il. »

-o-o-o-o-o-

« Déjà, commander des tacos, et appeler tous ceux qui sauraient où est Frank. Parce que j'ai pas son numéro.

- **C'est du joli.**

 **-** _Même les pages jaunes seraient plus utiles que notre répertoire !_

-Bien bien bien… Mattie déjà.

Il laissa sonner paresseusement. La nuit tombait, il devrait décrocher.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ dit d'un ton poli de l'aveugle névrosé.

-C'mon on Mattie, tu m'as pas enregistré ? C'est moi, Wade ! Dis, tu saurais pas où est ton pote le Punisher, il a un truc à moi-

 _-Ne m'appelle pas Mattie, ce n'est pas mon « pote », va prendre une douche, tu es à l'autre bout de la ville et je sens ton odeur corporelle d'ici._

Le clic de fin d'appel résonna.

 **-Il dézinguerait sec en epic rap battle.**

 **-** Bon, Karen maintenant.

- **Waa t'as son num ? Elle elle est ultra bonne !**

-Mattie n'a aucune chance si je m'insère, et je les shippe trop pour ça. Et puis Elektra est mieux. BREF, Karen…

 _-Allô ?_

-Salut Karen, c'est moi, l'autre homme en rouge.

 _-Spiderman ?_

-Non, l'autre encore.

 _-Ah, c'est Flash !_

 **-Te laisse pas faire bon sang ! Le rouge c'est** ** _ta_** **couleur !**

-Ok ok on va arrêter le carnage…

 _-Oh mon dieu Carnage a mon numéro. Quelle horreur._

-DEADPOOL, bon sang ! Pourquoi personne ne me connaît, éclata-t-il en sanglots.

 _-Oh pardon ! Vous m'avez sauvée l'autre soir ! Oui oui je vous reconnais ! Je suis confuse, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?_

-Tu ne saurais pas où est ton amour secret par hasard ? Il m'a volé un truc.

 _-… Si Matt Murdock est responsable de quoi que ce soit soyez assuré que-_

-L'auuuutre bon sang, Frank Castle !

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

-Tu sais quoi : table rase. Sais-tu, où est, le punisher, mon téléphone n'est pas sur écoute.

 _-Si vous n'y allez pas pour le tuer, c'est la 42_ _ème_ _et la 7_ _ème_ _._

-Merci journaliste de mon cœur, à la prochaine tentative de meurtre à ton encontre.

Il raccrocha, atrocement frustré.

-Pourquoi personne ne me connait, se mit-il à gémir bruyamment -vous savez quoi on s'y met tout de suite, tant pis pour les tacos.

 _-TAÏAUT_

Quand il frappa à la porte du tueur en série, une demi-heure et trois risque d'accidents plus tard, il esquiva prudemment une éventuelle rafale de balles, mais rien ne vint après que le judas ne s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Deadpool ? J'ai du travail.

-J'ai plus de farine pour mes crêpes, du coup je viens en emprunter dans le voisinage. Je peux entrer ?

Il put presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel, mais Frank déverrouilla la porte quand même.

-Je prendrais bien une camomille si tu en as, fit-il en entrant délicatement.

Une camomille au whisky (ou plutôt whisky à la camomille) plus tard, Wade laissa tomber les banalités du nombre de types envoyés ad patres ce mois-ci.

-Doonc je ne viens pas pour la farine. Tu as volé un truc à Spiderman, et il m'a demandé de le récupérer, comme on est plus ou moins potes toi et moi…

-Tu n'es pas mon pote. Tu es un utile bouclier de chair qui de toute façon a mérité toutes les balles qu'il se prend.

-Mec, on va pas ravoir cette conversation, mais on est du même bord toi et moi, je tue les méchants aussi.

-Pour de l'argent. Tu es pire qu'eux.

-Je t'ai parlé de mon cancer multicellulaire qui m'a embarqué là-dedans ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu ce téléphone ? Pour de l'argent ?

-Non, par amour.

Le regard de Frank changea du tout au tout.

 **-** _Ahlala ces justiciers, on leur sort les grands mots d'espoir et d'affection et ils nous courent dans les bras._

-Je peux voir ce qu'il y a dedans ? reprit Wade.

-Tu le veux mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Il a beau m'avoir fait les yeux doux, si c'est les noms et adresses de proxénètes, je te le laisse.

-C'est ce que je pensais qu'il y aurait, mais ce sont des vidéos de bébé.

Rassuré sur ses motifs, Frank sortit le téléphone de la doublure du canapé et le lui tendit.

Dans la galerie, il y avait en effet des photos des Vengeurs, d'une vieille dame, d'une jeune fille et d'un bébé. Il appuya sur une vidéo de bébé au hasard :

« _Allez Luke, souris à la caméra._

- _Babababa !_ s'exclama le bébé avant d'éclater de rire.

 _-Tu ne diffuses rien, hein ?_ s'enquit quelqu'un hors-champ.

 _-Non, ne t'en fais pas Steve._

 _-Bravo Captain, tu as compris les dangers du partage d' informations !_

 _-C'était déjà vrai il y a soixante-quinze ans Tony._

- _Bon allez Spidey, laisse mon bébé tranquille, il doit aller à la sieste._ »

Wade mit sur pause, bouche bée.

-Mon dieu. C'était la voix de Stark.

-Récemment retiré du métier pour de fausses raisons, oui, confirma Frank. J'ai failli le jeter mais sur le dark web je peux attraper de gros poissons, en promettant des infos juteuses sur une nouvelle cible facile.

-Frank, tu ne peux pas faire ça, le stoppa Wade.

-Pourquoi ? Pas pour l'éthique j'espère ? Ne me fais pas rire, _toi_ donnant des leçons de morale ?

-Ecoute-moi, si tu diffuses ces vidéos, on sait tous les deux que ce bébé va se faire enlever à un moment donné, et qu'il va d'ailleurs peut-être mourir dans l'opération. Il a six mois à tout casser ce gosse, y'a pas plus innocent : et tu vas l'exposer à tout ça ?

-J'ai déjà fait pire qu'exposer un bébé Wade, et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de mal aux innocents, Frank. Jamais.

-Son père, le Marchand de Mort, il n'a pas tué d'innocents peut-être ?

-Ce bébé n'est pas son père et tu le sais. Juste un p'tit gars qui adorera faire du manège, comme le tien.

C'était un terrain dangereux mais le seul qui ébranlerait suffisamment le Punisher pour le faire lâcher ce téléphone.

-Ne parle pas de mon fils, Wade, grogna le tueur en série.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Putain c'est peut-être la seule fois de l'année que je dis un truc sensé _et_ juste, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Donne-moi ce téléphone, il fera plus de mal que de bien, et il ne remplira pas le trou noir de ta vengeance. Peut-être que jamais rien le remplira. Mais tu n'es ni un fou ni un monstre, alors tu ne mettras pas en danger un enfant pour quelques hypothétiques têtes de plus à couper.

Soupirant, Frank tourna son regard vers la fenêtre dont il avait tiré les rideaux.

-La preuve que j'ai raison, c'est que tu n'as encore rien diffusé. J'ai tort ?

Se passant nerveusement les ongles dans ses cheveux en brosse, le vétéran finit par lancer fort le téléphone dans Wade, qui le rattrapa après qu'il ait rebondi sur son torse.

-Prends ça et fiche-moi la paix. Pourquoi Stark mériterait-il plus le bonheur que d'autres.

-Combien de gens faut-il tuer ou sauver pour ça, murmura Wade. Et n'est-ce pas la même chose après tout. Bonne nuit Frank, j'espère que tu t'autoriseras un jour à arrêter.

-Et toi ? répliqua Frank, alors que le mercenaire avait une main sur la poignée.

-Jamais. J'ai peut-être perdu la raison, mais je sais que d'autres endurent ce que j'ai vécu, et je fais ce que je peux pour changer ça. Et hey, immortalité, je fais du service pour l'éternité.

Sorti de l'appartement silencieux, il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir sombre.

- _On pensait ce qu'on a dit ?_

- **C'était beau en tout cas, ça va faire monter le lectorat.**

 _-Baisser mon vieux, il veut du sang et de la baise le lectorat, pas de beaux discours._

-La ferme vous deux, j'avais pas fini mon introspection lyrique.

Il se décolla de la paroi, rangeant le Starkphone dans une poche de lycra.

-Affaire pliée en une heure, ça c'est du beau boulot. Même si Clint ne va jamais me filer le téléphone de Spidey. Bon, tacos à la maison, et je les appelle.

Arrivé dans son couloir après avoir failli se faire écraser et avoir été confondu avec ce dépressif de Daredevil DEUX FOIS, il eut la surprise d'y voir un type mince en costume rouge et bleu, portant un sac qui sentait bon.

-Salut, je viens d'arriver : merci de bien vouloir récupérer mon télé-

Eberlué, Peter vit ce taré idiot de Deadpool, agiter son portable de deux de ses doigts, trois heures après sa disparition, une heure trente après que Clint ait dit avoir mis Wade sur le coup.

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est facile de s'arranger entre tueurs en série- OH MON DIEU ça sent les chimichangas. Tu peux totalement me remercier en chimichangas par contre.

Toujours sous le choc, Spidey prit le téléphone qu'on lui tendait en l'échange d'un arrachage contrôlé d'un sac fumant de malbouffe mexicaine. Sautillant jusque dans son appartement, Wade lança juste avant de fermer la porte :

-Au fait, j'ai entré mon numéro dedans, n'hésite pas si tu as à nouveau besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Immensément soulagé, Peter soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur, son téléphone étroitement serré dans sa paume. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas pirater un Starkphone, mais Natasha lui avait aussitôt dit que le Punisher avait été à bonne école et ils avaient tous déclenché le protocole rouge. Mortifié d'avoir mis la vie de Luke en danger, il se sentait très heureux de l'avoir récupéré, et s'apprêta à appeler Stark. Mais un vieux morceau de jazz derrière une porte crânement fermée lui fit relever la tête.

 _Il va t'envoyer des photos de sa bite H24._

Oui, mais Peter lui devait bien ça. Le nouveau contact était Mercenaire sexy en lycra rouge, et il lui envoya un simple « Merci ». Puis il appela la Tour.

-C'est bon Stark, j'ai le téléphone, dit-il après une seule sonnerie.

-Wow, qui a réussi ça si vite ?

-Wade Wilson, fit-il avec un micro-sourire.

Quand Wade reçut le message, de l'autre coté du mur, ce fut une explosion de joie.

-NAN. INCROYABLE. On a son numéro, au TROISIEME CHAPITRE. Je suis le type badass le plus badassement badass de l'univers, fit-il dans un mouvement de bassin en rythme avec Louis Prima. La vie est belle putain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Dans les Cercles de l'enfer de Laukaz The lab, Frank a vendu les données pour débusquer les yakuzas, d'où la tentative d'enlèvement de Luke : mais grâce au Wade de Lucioles, son existence reste secrète. Ca va tu suis ?)

Tu aimes moins ? Tu aimes plus ? Exprime ce que tu ressens c'est la clef du bonheur !


	4. All I want for Christmas

Donc Grèce c'est la voix en gras et Italie celle en italique. C'EST BIENTÔT NOËL LES ENFANTS- quoi comment ça non puisque j't'l'dis c'est q'c'est- ah non, non c'est faux, t'as raison. La chaleur détruit mon cerveau et tu vas le constater plus bas.

Wade a été créé par quelqu'un avec un sérieux problème mental mais qui n'est pas moi, et Chaton par la formidable Laukaz-The-Lab qu'on ne présente plus (et si je l'ai fait QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ENCORE SUR MON TEXTE POURRI cours sur son profil maintenant)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All I want for Christmas is...

(avoue dès que t'as reçu le mail de notif tu l'as eu dans la têt- yeaah je wiiinne, booyakasha)

C'était bientôt Noël. Wade savait qu'il devait offrir des cadeaux, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi. Il écrivit bien sûr une lettre au père noël, mais il avait d'abord écrit « comme j'ai été très sage puisque décapiter n'est pas quelque chose de très méchant, j'aimerais que tu m'apportes le numéro de Spiderman » avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait déjà. Il ratura énergiquement, mais ne trouva rien d'autre, puisqu'il était absolument ra-vi de lui envoyer des sms sans queue ni tête (enfin si, avec des queues parfois, mais Spidey envoyait alors un message « AAAAH je sais qu'on m'avait prévenu mais BORDEL NE M'ENVOIE PLUS JAMAIS DE MMS DE CE GENRE ENFOIRE, ni même de message TOUT COURT du moins jusqu'à ce que je me sois poncé les yeux TROIS FOIS » et il n'avait plus de nouvelles pour quelques temps, ce qui l'ennuyait fortement. Souvent il était même obligé de déposer des lettres d'excuses accompagné des meilleurs sushis de la ville au secrétariat de le tour). Puis il se rappela qu'il voulait tout de même une Lotus à motif tigre, des chimichangas à vie et un nouveau lance-flammes, alors il continua sa liste.

Donc puisque le père noël n'envoyait jamais de cadeau à personne (ce gros connard) il devait compenser et s'en faire aux personnes qu'il aimait ainsi qu'à lui-même. Il s'acheta un lance-flamme, l'emballa et le mit sous son sapin, les voix demandant chaque matin avec excitation ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans.

Mais pour les autres, eh, c'était un mystère.

Du coup, un midi, il envoya un sms à Spiderman :

« Yo, tu veux quoi pour Noël ? »

« Je t'ai pas pardonné pour le sextoy que tu as déposé à la tour l'autre jour. »

« Ҫa je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit hier : tu veux quoi pour Noël, j'ai pas d'idée. Il va bien le gosse au fait ? Il veut quoi pour Noël ? »

« Wade, il a huit mois, il ne peut pas nous le dire, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est Noël. »

«Bon, je lui ferai un Beretta : toi tu veux quoi ?

« Je veux rien Wade, tu me fais des cadeaux tout le temps déjà. Des sushis c'est très bien. Et surtout ne fais rien à Luke, par pitié, ni un beretta ni autre chose. Ou alors si tu y tiens, prends n'importe quelle peluche ou jouet à Toys'r us »

« A part sauver les Newyorkais t'as bien un autre passe-temps, nan ? »

« J'aime bien la photo, mais j'ai déjà tout le matériel qu'il me faut. N'achète rien je te dis. »

« D'accord d'accord. »

Bien, il savait quoi acheter à l'araignée, et il y avait un magasin de jouets au coin de la rue. En plus Chaton avait besoin de faire un tour.

Dans sa chambre, Peter contempla son téléphone, un peu inquiet de cette fin abrupte. Elle signifiait l'inverse du message, c'est-à-dire que lui et Luke auraient un cadeau très bizarre en leur possession dans quelques jours.

Bon, tant que ça n'explosait pas… Il partit en patrouille avec Steve l'esprit tranquille.

Son caneton (qui avait bien grossi tout de même) dans ses bras Wade sortit faire ses courses. Après la boutique de photo, il passa la porte du magasin de jouets, où le vendeur –Bob selon son badge- observa d'un œil inquiet.

« Bonjour ! lança-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur…

-Moi c'est Deadpool mon gros, si tu connais un tueur ou une tête mise à prix appelle-moi. A part ça, vous sauriez ce que je peux offrir à un bébé de huit mois ?

-Et bien oui, suivez-moi, l'invita le caissier relativement stressé.

Les voix ne tenaient plus en place.

- **ON ACHETE UNE FIGURINE FLASH, LE PARESSEUX DANS ZOOTOPIE.**

- _NON, TOUTES LES BOÎTES LEGO._

- **UNE PELUCHE GEANTE PANDA.**

 _-DEMI-TOUR J'AI VU HELLO KITTY._

Wade les ignora tranquillement, suivant Bob jusqu'au rayon bébé. C'était un déluge d'objets arrondis et colorés et apparemment pouvant être très bruyants, d'anneaux multicolores à empiler dans le bon ordre, bref des tas de merdes éducatives peu intéressantes. Pour autant, concerné par son rôle, il but d'un air religieux les paroles du vendeur, dont pour une raison obscure des gouttes de sueur perlaient de minute en minute alors qu'il lui vantait avec prudence le jouet chien/maison/éléphant chantant et parlant. Alors qu'ils avançaient progressivement dans le rayon, Chaton secoua soudain ses pieds palmés en caquetant d'un air agité. Surpris, Wade le libéra, et le caneton battit des ailes jusqu'à ce qu'il avait vu puis laissa échapper des coin coin concernés à une ribambelle de canards jaunes en plastique et aux grands yeux figés.

- **Quelqu'un a un mouchoir ?**

 **-** C'est des jouets Chaton, pas ta famille mon canard à l'orange, expliqua Wade en essayant de le reprendre.

Mais Chaton esquiva et continuer de lancer des bruits attristés, tel Simba devant le cadavre de Mufasa. Il levait la tête vers Wade, puis la baissait vers les tâches de peinture blanches et noires qui ne réagissaient aucunement à ses cris de détresse. Le caneton laissa à nouveau échapper un bruit de trompette enrhumée.

- _OUIIINHINHINHINHIN_ , chialait Italie dans sa tête.

-Vous savez quoi, je vais vous prendre tout votre stock de ce truc, déclara Wade au vendeur en désignant la ribambelle de canards.

-Oui bien sûr. Sa famille lui manque c'est ça ? s'enquit le vendeur, s'étant dit –à tort, mais tout va bien se passer pour lui- que si le mercenaire en rouge s'intéressait au sort d'un bébé canard alors un innocent citoyen comme lui ça allait aller.

-… Vous croyez que je devrais le relâcher ? s'enquit Wade d'un voix blanche.

-Et bien, oui, si ses congénères lui manquent.

Wade tourna la tête vers le vendeur, puis le caneton, puis le vendeur, puis le caneton qui couinait vers lui, et ses jambes en lycra s'effondrèrent sous lui.

-Monsieur ?! s'enquit le vendeur, très inquiet.

L'homme en combinaison rouge s'était mis en PLS et sanglotait bruyamment. Chaton, affolé, courut vers lui et cancana des bruits inquiets. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Bob s'éclipsa, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un immense ours en peluche.

-Ҫa va aller monsieur, lui dit-il en tendant le truc doux et moelleux. C'est normal que sa famille lui manque, mais vous êtes son papa à votre façon. Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils.

Les voix n'écoutaient rien et pleuraient en hurlant des trucs incohérents comme quoi elles aimaient Chaton mais qu'elles étaient des horribles égoïstes mais qu'elles allaient se défenestrer s'il s'en allait. Puis Grèce remarqua l'ours en peluche, beige, les bras ouverts, des yeux noirs avec une touche joyeuse de blanc, un petit ventre tout rond et tout duveteux, et lança :

 **-On prend ça dans nos bras immédiatement.**

Wade ne se le fit pas dire deux choix et se redressa pour enlacer l'énorme peluche –et Bob avec puisqu'il avait fait l'erreur de le tenir contre lui- et de tourner sur lui-même avec elle –et Bob si t'as bien suivi-.

-Monsieur… Mec je vais vomir si tu me lâches paas ! cria-t-il avant d'avoir une forte nausée.

-Oh, pardon ! s'écria Wade en relâchant la pression et faisant donc s'étaler par terre le pauvre vendeur. Merci beaucoup, ça va mieux.

Chaton caqueta et vola d'un bond jusque dans ses bras.

-Donc Chaton, tu n'as pas dû le remarquer parce que ça ne se voit pas vraiment mais je ne suis pas ton père biologique. A ta majorité, tu pourras sans problème rechercher tes parents biologiques, et je t'encouragerai dans cette recherche. Ҫa va, c'est pas trop dur à encaisser ?

Le caneton secoua négativement la tête et Wade lui fit un câlin affectueux. Le vendeur s'était relevé, et se grattait la tête.

-Bon ! lança le mercenaire, on en prend tout de même deux, un pour Luke et un pour toi au cas où tes origines te manquent. Allez, on a fini.

Soulagé, le vendeur prit deux exemplaires du jouet dans le rayon, et se dirigea vers la caisse. Ils retraversèrent le magasin, mais Wade, sa mission accomplie, avait relâché sa concentration, et notait à présent chaque élément que les voix avaient tenté en vain de lui faire remarquer.

-JESUS EN DRAG QUEEN ça existe vraiment un pistolet nerf aussi grand ?! s'écria-t-il d'un ton incrédule en fixant le jouet en plastique d'un mètre au garrot.

-Ma foi oui, mais c'est vraiment le plus grand si ça peut vous rassurer.

-Je te l'achète immédiatement.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il lâcha l'énorme pistolet dans ses bras, et cria comme une fangirl.

-Vous avez plein de kigurumis ! s'écria-t-il en agitant les mains, Chaton caquetant en tournant autour de ses jambes.

-Seulement sept modèles il me semble, dit le vendeur en faisant machine arrière, les canetons attachés par les ficelles entre ses mains se balançant en rythme avec ses pas. Oui voilà, sept, Pikachu, Stitch, Crocmou, panda, Totoro, licorne et alien de toys story.

-Je vous les prends tous, décréta Wade, je ne sais pas encore lequel je mettrai quel jour de la semaine mais ça manquait à ma vie comme à un anus sans godemichet. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans votre magasin ? Je peux tuer la personne qui vous embête, un concurrent, l'amant de votre femme, qui vous voulez.

-Je, balbutia le vendeur, je n'ai besoin de rien merci. Vous voulez dépenser quatre cents dollars de jouets alors ça me va très bien.

-J'économisais pour ma Ferrari mais ça peut attendre. J'ai l'éternité pour me l'acheter après tout.

Bob avait décidé de ne plus chercher à comprendre. Vraiment. S'il le fallait, il allait fermer sa boutique pour aujourd'hui et aller prendre un valium.

Ce fut par contre un enfer pour emballer un pistolet aussi gros que Donald Trump –mais beaucoup moins con- -Bob n'avait pourtant aucune idée du QI d'un jouet en plastique mais il estimait ne pas trop risquer de se tromper- : il y laissa tout son stock de papier cadeau. Mais le paiement accepté de quatre cent vingt-et un dollars valait toute cette peine et ces frayeurs.

-Je vous offre l'ours en peluche, lança le vendeur, au cas où votre caneton décide de partir rechercher ses vrais parents.

-Vous êtes un chic type Bob. Mon offre tient toujours."

Sortant de la boutique avec une pyramide de jouets emballés plus l'ours en peluche qui faisait au moins sa taille sinon plus -puisqu'il faillit briser le verre d'un lampadaire sur la trente-septième-, Wade était satisfait, Chaton et les voix aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Noël.

Le 24 décembre, après s'être ouvert ses cadeaux et que les voix se furent extasiées parce qu'ils étaient « exactement ce qu'elles souhaitaient », on sonna à la porte et l'homme araignée entra, un sac à dos sur les épaules. Il ne sourcilla même pas à l'homme masqué dans son kigurumi licorne, fêtant Noël avec son caneton et son cafard.

"Pas longtemps, hein, fit-il en retirant son masque et en se secouant les cheveux. Sinon je vais arriver en retard pour le repas à la Tour.

-Viens au lieu de me rappeler qu'on m'a pas invité. Y'en a pas pour longtemps, certifia le mercenaire en lui montrant le seul paquet encore emballé où il y avait écrit « Spideyboy » au feutre rose.

Amusé, Peter s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur près du sapin obèse que Wade avait dû voler quelque part. Chaton s'approcha en caquetant, et il le prit dans ses bras pour lui caresser la tête.

-Le sapin, il était dans l'appartement d'un proxénète que je devais refroidir.

Et voilà. Il commençait à bien le connaître. L'araignée prit le paquet, et étudia le poids, la forme et la dureté de l'objet qu'il contenait. Il y avait encore un carton dessous, qui contenait un objet apparemment petit et bien protégé. Sans faire la bêtise de le secouer, Peter décolla avec précaution les scotchs, et défit le paquet. Ses premiers mots en voyant le carton furent :

-J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

Sur la boîte, la photo d'un slip léopard à tête d'éléphant avec une trompe faisant bien vingt centimètres exprimait à elle seule toute la délicatesse de Deadpool.

-Bien sûr que non. J'aime juste ton visage quand tu es furieux.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa le couteau contre sa cuisse pour trancher le scotch sans pitié. Il ouvrit le carton avec le nez retroussé de manière prudente, puis ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, avant qu'un sourire immense ne s'étale.

-Je t'avais dit de ne rien m'acheter, balbutia-t-il en fixant l'objet.

-À ta voix t'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir tant que ça.

Peter sortit avec précaution le vieux polaroid de son lit de photos et de papier bulle pour l'admirer avec émotion. Un Land camera 1000, 1977, le plus mignon et vintage des pola.

-J'ai fait quelques essais pour vérifier qu'il marchait bien, et j'y connais rien mais ça a l'air pas mal, fit Wade en désignant les quelques photos carrées à contour blanc qui avaient capturé Chaton avec ses petits yeux plissés de bonheur, la statue de la liberté et le A sur la tour Pepper-Stark.

-On va voir ça.

Peter passa la dragonne autour de son cou et glissa jusqu'à Wade pour brandir l'objectif sur eux. Le flash crépita, et la photo encore toute noire sortit. Souriant, Peter l'attrapa et l'agita un peu, se baladant dans l'appart pour aller chiper de la garniture à fajitas alors que l'image apparaissait. Elle était très réussie, même la licorne sur la tête de Wade semblait sourire. Le jeune la tendit à Wade, puis s'agenouilla pour sortir un cadeau de son sac.

-Tiens, je crois que tu vas crier sa mère.

-Bah ma migale, je t'avais dit de rien m'offrir !

-C'est pas grand chose, vas-y.

-Si tu insistes, alors je peux pas refuser, fit-il en se retenant manifestement de le lui arracher des mains.

Très excité, il attrapa la boîte et entreprit de déchirer le papier comme un chat mal élevé, avant de brandir à bouts de bras et avec des larmes aux yeux la montre panda qu'on venait de lui offrir.

-Oh mon dieuuuu elle est si mignonne avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa bouche incurvée ! Je l'aime presque autant que toi ! C'est merveilleux !

Il se releva d'un bond et Peter esquiva en riant le câlin possessif qu'on voulait lui administrer.

-Allez, je file ! lança-t-il en remettant son masque et son sac à dos, le polaroid pendant à son cou comme une médaille. Joyeux Noël vieux dégueulasse !

-Joyeux Noël mon huit pattes à la crème !

Peter allait passer la porte quand Wade cria :

-Attends attends attends ! J'ai oublié de te donner le cadeau pour Luke !

Farfouillant dans ses slips sales et les bouteilles de bière, il sortit le long paquet à motif père noël.

-C'est bien mec, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un Beretta, le félicita l'araignée.

-C'est une ribambelle de canetons, précisa Wade alors que Chaton caquetait d'enthousiasme, courant vers le sapin.

Ayant attrapé la ficelle dans son bec, le petit animal tira son cadeau jusqu'à Peter, qui tout en se disant que ce caneton était tout de même un peu trop intelligent pour être normal, constatait que la forme correspondait et que c'était un cadeau tout à fait acceptable pour un bébé de huit mois.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer.

Stark beaucoup moins, vu le coin coin affreux que braillait le jouet à chaque fois qu'on le déplaçait, mais ça restait un cadeau exemplaire.

-Merci pour tout ! fit-il en ayant rangé le paquet dans son sac, le polaroid pendant cependant toujours à son cou. Bonne nuit !"

Filant dans les airs en tenant sa toile d'une main et le polaroid de l'autre, les canards de Luke contre son dos, Peter se foutait que ses cinq « parents » froncent les sourcils quand il leur annonçait chez qui il allait. C'était tout de même de la bien bonne éclate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pour suivre le destin de la chantante ribambelle de canetons, c'est au chapitre dix-sept de Lucioles coming soon. FAIS-MOI MON NOËL POSTE UNE REVIEW. S'il te plaît.


End file.
